


Ear ya go

by theundeadsiren (rhoen)



Series: SiRen short fics/drabbles [2]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: under 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/theundeadsiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is absolutely no excuse for that title, I am so, so sorry.</p><p>Anyway, Simon gets Kieren a van Gogh card for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ear ya go

**Author's Note:**

> http://sassykierenwalker.tumblr.com/post/91280115015/thatdidnthappen-obviously-shrewdshrew-if
> 
> I tried.

**You may not take this fic and edit or reupload it - in whole or in part - without my express permission. This includes translations.**  

If you are reading this anywhere other than my (theundeadsiren) tumblr, AO3 or livejournal, then please [let me know](http://theundeadsiren.tumblr.com/ask/), including a link to where you found it, so I can take steps to have it removed. For a list of people given permission to use parts of my works, please see [here](http://theundeadsiren.tumblr.com/permission).

Thank you for respecting my wishes

* * *

 

He heard the doorbell, followed by the sound of his mother’s voice greeting whoever was at the door. Kieren knew who it was. He did his utmost to contain his anticipation, quickly peering into the mirror to check his hair. He heard someone on the stairs, and just as he finished smoothing down a few stray stands, there was a soft knock on his half-open door.

“Hey, you ready?”

Kieren turned, grinning as he caught sight of the man leaning against his door frame.

“Good morning to you too, stranger.”

Damn he looked good. Kieren quickly glanced in the mirror again, feeling self-conscious about how his appearance compared to Simon’s. The guy didn’t even have to try; he just woke up looking perfect. Huffing slightly to himself, Kieren turned to his wardrobe, reaching for a hoodie. Behind him, Simon moved into his room, shifting about impatiently as Kieren pulled the garment on.

“You alright?” He asked, finally turning to face Simon, aware of the fact that his patient and composed demeanour wasn’t quite in place today. Simon kept his eyes on the ground, his weight shifting from foot to foot. It took several moments for him to finally do something, his hand flying out from behind his back, thrusting something in Kieren’s direction.

“Happy birthday.”

“Oh,” Kieren eyed the envelope, surprised, “Thanks.”

He felt a little sorry for the big deal this obviously was for Simon, taking the card and giving Simon a reassuring smile. He clearly wasn’t used to this. Trying to ignore Simon’s fidgeting, he turned his attention to the envelope, untucking the flap and pulling the card out. He smiled at the edited van Gogh self-portrait. It was a nice touch that Simon had found him something a little more personal than just a generic ‘happy birthday’ card. His fingers sought the split along the edge, and he opened it to read the message.

For a moment, all he could do was stare, confused. And then the joke hit him. He started laughing, staring at the stupid fake ear taped inside the card and finding he was laughing harder and harder. Wiping at the corner of his eye, he looked up at Simon.

“Thank you,” he managed. Simon gave an uncertain smile. He was still painfully obviously unsure of himself.

“You like it?”

Kieren snorted, wrapping his arms around Simon and burying his face into his neck, still shaking with laughter.

“I didn’t know you could make jokes.”

“Only on special occasions.”

Kieren kissed his jaw, disentangling himself and looking back at the card he still held in his hand. He burst into another fit of laughter, moving to carefully remove the ear, finally reading the neatly written words.

_‘With all that I am, I wish you all the love and happiness you deserve. Love, Simon. x’_

Kieren was grinning like an idiot.

“You know, I should wear this as a necklace,” he announced, holding the ear up. It was a stupid thing, but he felt like bursting into laughter again whenever he looked at it. It wasn’t surprising that someone as well-educated as Simon would get the reference, but the fact he had actually made the joke (and to be honest, it was a joke so bad it was good) in the first place made Kieren feel stupidly happy, almost proud.  At least it explained why Simon seemed so uncomfortable when he first came into his room.

Simon was shaking his head in indifference. “Sure, if you must. Just don’t tell them who gave it to you.”

“Why not!?”

“It’s embarrassing.”

Kieren snorted, laughing. Trust Simon to want to keep the fact he’d made a terrible joke secret.

“Well I think it’s brilliant.”

He grinned up at Simon, waiting for the inevitable. Finally, his boyfriend conceded.

“Fine, just…”

There was nothing Simon could add. He stood there, defeated, until Kieren wrapped his arms around him again, kissing him slowly.

“Thank you.”

He kissed him again, before Simon could make his typical ‘yeah, yeah’ response, then pulled away to finish getting ready. He didn’t have the means by which to turn the ear into a necklace, so pocketed it, placing the card on his desk in front of the ones he’d received earlier through the post and from his family. Tugging on his boots, he straightened up, heading towards the door. He slipped his hand into Simon’s, receiving a chaste kiss in return.

“Ready, birthday boy?”

“Sure. Let’s go.”


End file.
